1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to portable electronic device and, particularly, to a portable electronic device with changeable orientation of image display.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, portable electronic devices, such as portable computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones, etc., are becoming indispensable products for people in modern life. The user can use different input modes to input different functions of the portable electronic device, such as communication, playing games etc. A portable electronic device has been described in detail in a paper published by Stephan Hartwig et al. on IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. 46, No. 4 (November, 2000), entitled “MOBILE MULTIMEDIA-CHALLENGES AND OPPORTUNITIES INVITED PAPER”, the disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference.
For certain modes and applications of the portable electronic device, a change of the displaying orientation of the information (e.g., image or text) is often required. However, the displaying orientation for the conventional portable electronic device cannot be changed according to a variation of posture of the conventional portable electronic device itself, which renders the portable electronic device inconvenient for the user to use.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable electronic device having a changeable orientation of the image display according to a variation of posture.